The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Conventional jacks may be used to lift an entire vehicle or a portion of a vehicle to facilitate repair or replacement of parts and/or maintenance of the vehicle. One or more jack stands may be used to safety maintain the vehicle in the raised position. A conventional jack may have a one-piece design which includes both a lifting mechanism that engages, lifts and lowers the vehicle and an actuating mechanism that operates the lifting mechanism. Many vehicles may have a limited number of points under the chassis to lift the vehicle. Generally, these points may be too small to fit both a jack and a jack stand which support the vehicle in an elevated position. This drawback may render placement of the vehicle on jack stands difficult and risk damaging the vehicle.
Accordingly, a power lift assembly having a lift stand which engages an object to be lifted and an actuating unit which can be selectively detachably coupled to the lift stand to facilitate operation of one or more lift stands in raising and lowering of the object may be desirable for some applications.